Outlaws of Love
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Tidak peduli dengan takdir, jodoh atau bukan. Akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan menikah dengan Neji. Sampai saat itu terjadi pastikan hatimu hanya untukku.Dedicated for DA1A. Theme: Jodoh. Hope you like!


**For DA1A (Devil-Angel 1st Anniversary)**

**Theme: Jodoh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Created by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Outlaws of Love Created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Hinata with other pairing.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama and Family.**

**Warning:, Canon, OOC, EYD tak sempurna dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Summary:**** Tidak peduli dengan takdir, jodoh atau bukan. Akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan menikah dengan Neji. Sampai saat itu terjadi pastikan hatimu hanya untukku****.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan setapak di perbukitan Konoha Gakuen. Menyusuri jalan-jalan yang tertutupi oleh rindangnya pohon hingga menghalangi sinar matahari siang yang terik dari sengatan pada kulit putih Hinata. Hinata terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kemana kakinya akan melangkah.

Satu tahun sudah. Tepatnya satu tahun lebih 2 minggu 3 hari. Sudah selama itu Hinata mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Naruto tetapi hingga saat ini Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan jawabannya pada Hinata. Dia bukan bermaksud untuk mengharapkan Naruto akan datang padanya dan mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu Hinata'. Tetapi paling tidak dia memberikan jawabannya sebelum Hinata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto mengumumkan kalau saat ini dia telah berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan luka-luka yang didapatkan Hinata saat perang dunia ninja kenarin. Akan tetapi, rasa perih yang menusuk kedalam relung hatinya memnyisakan rongga luka yang menganga. Walaupun tidak berdarah lagi tetap saja luka tersebut membekas selalu.

Masa-masa penantian yang selama satu tahun itu malah lebih menyakitkan karena membuat Hinata terus berharap kalau nantinya Naruto mungkin membalas perasaannya. Walau telah mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun saat menghadapi kenyataan yang ada hati Hinata tetap merasa hancur. Membuat Hinata sekarang terperangkap disini. Air terjun tempat dia berlatih dibawah guyuran air terjun yang begitu deras, tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia juga meneteskan air matanya. Karena semua air mata tersebut melebur mejadi satu dengan air. Berharap kalau perasaannya akan mengalir seperti air yang terus mengalir membuat cintanya pada Naruto akan menghilang perlahan dikikis oleh air.

"Cukup Hinata. Sudah cukup kau menangisi keadaanmu saat ini, hidupmu sekarang tidak boleh hanya berputar di sekitar Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata membuka jaket ungunya membuat bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional terlihat begitu indah diantara seluit air terjun yang menimbulkan pelangi. Dengan perlahan Hinata melangkah diatas air yang beriak karena langkahnya lalu berjalan tepat dibawah air terjun yang jatuh dengan derasnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dalam menggunakan 26 _diagram_ _jyuuken_. Membuat air di sekitarnya ikut bergerak mengikuti gerak tangan Hinata yang begitu cepat. Membentuk sebuah bulatan cakra biru berbaur dengan air yang bergerak statis melingkari seluruh tubuh Hinata.

.

.

Hinata membiarkan tetes air menetes dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk menghampiri tubuhnya hingga Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh bergetar karena angin malam. Tidak terasa 4 jam penuh Hinata berada di bawah guyuran air terjun dan sekarang langit telah berubah gelap.

"Sreek.." Hinata mendengar suara semak bergeser.

"S-siapa disana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara gemetar akibat dingin.

Sesosok pria terjun dari atas pohon. Tampaknya dia mengawasi Hinata dengan duduk diatas sana. Hinata tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang dengan lancangnya mengintipnya latihan ditambah lagi dengan keadaan terbuka seperti ini. Hingga cahaya terang bulan menampilkan seluit itu lebih jelas.

Wajah putih bak porselen, mata hitam bagaikan batu _onyx_ yang selalu tampak bersinar ketika cahaya menyinarinya, serta rambut ravennya yang khas. Seorang Uchiha. Itu di perjelas dengan lambang _Uchiwa_ di pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Hinata ragu.

"Hn, memang berapa banyak Uchiha yang ada sekarang Hyuuga Hinata?" kata Sasuke tajam.

"S-sedang apa Sasuke-san disini?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak peduli, "Tidak tahu, saat aku berjalan kulihat kau berlatih di sana. Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik untuk menonton."

Uchiha telah kembali saat perang dunia ninja berakhir. Status _nuke_-_nin_ miliknya pun di hapuskan berkat bantuannya mengalahkan Kabuto bersama dengan Itachi. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya Sasuke juga membantu Naruto mengalahkan Tobi yang bertujuan menguasai dunia ninja. Kepulangan Sasuke tentu saja disambut dengan gembira oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang menjengukku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjengukku kemarin?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kalau diingat-ingat Hinata memang tidak sempat menjenguk Sasuke saat dia sedang di rawat akibat luka yang diterima saat bertempur melawan Tobi. Hinata memang sempat menjenguk Naruto sebelum dia pergi mendapatkan misi lagi.

"Kenapa kau sempat menjenguk Naruto sedangkan aku tidak?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara dinginnya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tersentak dan buru-buru mengambil jaketnya lalu menggunakannya karena Hinata tidak nyaman kalau berbicara dalam keadaan yang terlalu terbuka.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-san. A-aku tidak tahu k-kalau kau menyadari a-aku tidak sempat menjengukmu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Neji saja sempat menjengukku. Bahkan seluruh Rookie 9 datang kecuali kau."

Hinata membungkuk minta maaf, "_Houtoni gomenasai_ S-Sasuke-san."

"Apa karena aku bukan Naruto hingga kau tidak menjengukku?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau menungguku. K-kita bahkan tidak sering bertegur sapa hingga kupikir kalau pun aku datang S-Sasuke-san m-mungkin tidak tahu siapa aku. Dan lagi bukan hanya Naruto-kun saja yang akan aku jenguk k-kalau demikian."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Sungguh Hinata begitu heran kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal begitu dingin dan irit kata jadi mempermasalahkan hal kecil karena Hinata tidak datang menjenguknya. Sungguh sebenarnya Hinata memiliki niatan untuk menjenguk Sasuke sehabis dia menyelesaikan misi tunggal yang didapatnya. Hanya saja ketika misi tersbut selesai dan Hinata tiba di desa Hinata mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke telah sembuh dan keluar baru rumah sakit. Apa lagi yang di harapkan, Hinata bermiat untuk menjenguk Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha begitu? Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan berani.

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat dia merasakan sentuhan dari tangan dingin Sasuke di wajahnya. Jemari panjang tersebut mengelus kantung mata Hinata yang menghitam, efek dari kurang tidur dan menangis selama latihannya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman berkat sentuhan dingin dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Karena Naruto kah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir walau dia berusaha menutupi dengan nada datarnya.

Hinata tersentak, "B-bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Kau kecewa karena Naruto-dobe sekarang berpacaran dengan Sakura? Bukankah memang sudah saatnya kau menyerah?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "Ya. Memang sudah saatnya aku menyerah. T-tidak hanya melepaskan cinta Naruto-kun tetapi aku juga harus mencintai seseorang yang lain. Yang akan menemani hidupku s-sampai mati." Hinata mulai terisak. "A-aku seharusnya mulai beajar melupakan Naruto-kun tetapi mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan s-seperti ini?"

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Walau sempat terkejut Hinata tetap membiarkan dirinya di peluk dalam hangatnya tubuh Sasuke.

"K-kenapa? A-aku juga tidak mengerti alasan kenapa aku bisa begitu sulit melupakan Naruto-kun. Setiap waktu aku mencoba melupakannya tetap sesering itulah pula a-aku semakin mengingatnya. Sedangkan aku benar-benar ingin mencoba membuka hatiku untuk mencintai seorang yang lain."

Tangan besar Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata. Membelai rambut indigo panjang yang mulai mengering dengan jemari tangannya. Hanya suara angin malam yang menemani mereka saat ini. Hanya kesunyiaan serta isakan kecil Hinata yang menemani mereka. Kedua paradigma bayangan tersebut hanya terdiam hingga malam menjelang.

.

.

"Lupakan dia dan mulailah belajar mencintaiku," ujar Sasuke lembut ditelinga Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Cahaya terang bulan menyinari wajah Sasuke hingga Hinata dapat lihat kesungguhan disana.

"K-kenapa aku harus mulai mencintaimu Sasuke-san? Kita bahkan tidak pernah dekat," kata Hinata dengan suara pelan. Takut. Ya, dia takut kalau nanti ada yang akan mencintainya dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan seperti sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau hanya memandangku. Aku ingin melindungimu yang begitu lemah dan cengeng. Aku ingin memelukmu setiap hariku. Karena yang kuinginkan hanya kau." Hinata tidak dapat melihat kebohongan bahkan keraguan dalam setiap kata-kata Sasuke.

"K-kamu terlalu c-cepat menyimpulkan k-kamu mencintaiku S-Sasuke-san." Hinata menjawab dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku telah mencintaimu dari umur kita tiga tahun Hinata." Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Hinata pelan. "Apa itu terlalu cepat? Aku tidak bisa memandang wanita lain selain dirimu. Hanya kau yang terlihat di mataku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Apa itu belum cukup meyakinkan?"

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. Tidak pernah Hinata kira seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dia hanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah, cengeng dan tidak bisa diharapkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata mengharapkan seorang Uchiha akan mencintainya sedang untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto pun Hinata harus tertatih untuk mendapatkannya. Tetapi kenapa baru saat ini cinta itu datang? Disaat semua telah ditulis untuk suratan takdir.

"G-gomen a-aku tidak bisa Sasuke-san," jawab Hinata dengan suara bagaikan cicitan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. "Kenapa kau setidaknya mencoba untuk mencintaiku? Apa karena aku seorang _nuke_-_nin_? Apa karena aku bukan orang yang bersinar seperti Naruto? Apa karena aku bukan.."

"Karena aku akan segera menikah!" potong Hinata. Sungguh Hinata tidak sanggup mendengar Sasuke menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahukah kalau Sasuke sangat dipuja-puja oleh banyak gadis.

"Menikah?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Y-ya. Karena aku akan menikah dengan Neji-_nii_."

"Apa? B-bagaimana mungkin?"

Hinata menunduk. "Itu tanggung jawabku sebagai pewaris Hyuuga. A-aku akan menikah dengan Neji-_nii_ untuk membantu meneruskan keluarga Hyuuga karena aku terlalu lemah."

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang Hyuuga kalau kau menikah denganku. Kau akan menjadi seorang Uchiha tanpa perlu dipandang rendah oleh yang lain." Hinata menatap tak berkedip.

"T-tidak bisa. A-aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari itu semua. Terimalah." Hinata mulai jalan menjauh sebelum Sasuke mencengkram tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya?" desis Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke lembut. "K-kalau memang bisa sudah aku lakukan dari dulu Sasuke-san. M-mungkin memang kita belum berjodoh karena takdir kita memang belum mengizinkan."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan takdir, jodoh atau bukan. Akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan menikah dengan Neji. Sampai saat itu terjadi pastikan hatimu memang untukku."

.

.

.

"Brak"

Suara keras pintu yang menjeblak terbuka membuat Naruto nyaris terloncat dari kursi Hokage kebesarannya. Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar itu Sasuke datang dengan wajah sangar dan menyeramkannya. Naruto sedikit kepayahan meneguk ludahnya, apa kemarin dia sempat membuat marah Sasuke hingga wajahnya seperti ini?

"Dobe apa Hinata akan menikah dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke dingin membuat tengkuk Naruto merinding seketika.

"M-memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Teme?" tanya Naruto gemetar bercampur heran. Sejak kapan coba Sasuke peduli dengan pada Hinata akan menikah dengan siapa? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke khawatir Neji akan menikah denga siapa? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghapus pikiran konyol dari kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Naruto sebagai seorang Hokage yang baru saja diangkat 2 minggu lalu tentu saja belum terlalu mengetahui seluk-beluk dokumen yang sebelumnya diurus oleh Tsunade. Ditambah lagi mantan Hokage tersebut langsung menghilang ditempat perjudian tanpa memberikan pengarahan yang lain kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau lalu membukanya. "Ya benar Teme. Hinata akan menikah dengan Neji pada awal bulan Maret ini. Hiashi-jiisan telah melampirkan berkas pernikahan ini dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Jadi yang melampirkan laporan pernikahan Hiashi bukannya Neji atau Hinata sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan bersedekap tangan.

"Ya. Tampaknya mereka berdua di jodohkan untuk memperkuat keluarga Hyuuga karena menganggap Hinata kurang kompeten untuk menjadi seorang penerus. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kuat Hinata sebenarnya."

Naruto kembali teringat dengan keberanian Hinata serta pengakuan cintanya pada Naruto saat melawan Pain waktu dulu. Memang ada sedikit rasa tidak enak saat dia dengan santainya mengatakan kalau Sakura telah menjadi kekasihnya didepan Hinata. Waktu itu dia kelepasan karena terllau senag hingga tidak melihat kalau seorang yang lain tengah terluka karena pernyataannya.

"Ya, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu kalau menutup mata seperti itu."

"Kau benar. Aku sedikit kasihan pada Hinata yang harus terpaksa menerimanya juga Neji. Karena menurut yang aku dengar dari Tenten, Neji sedang menyukai gadis lain"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Heh, sejak kapan seorang Hokage menjadi biang gosip seperti keduanya memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tetapi keduanya juga tidak bisa menghindar karena dari dengan pernikahan keduanya maka status _Bunke_ serta _Souke_ akan terhapus dengan perlahan itulah mengapa Hinata maupun Neji tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini."

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini?" kata Sasuke yang lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa merah disudut ruang Hokage.

Dahi Naruto mengerut heran. "Apa? Memangnya kenapa kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini Sasuke?"

"Karena aku menginginkan Hinata untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke datar lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Awalnya aku akan merelakan Hinata untuk bersamamu karena aku tahu kalau Hinata begitu mencintaimu dan kau adalah sahabatku, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitinya kalau kau bersamanya. Tetapi kau malah..."

Tak perlu Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya Naruto telah tahu apa maksudnya. "Gomen Sasuke. Hanya saja sulit untuk.."

"Aku tahu," potong Sasuke, "Tidak perlu kau katakan. Sekarang persiapkan saja berkas pernikahanku dengan Hinata kami akan menikah bulan April."

"Hah?" Naruto berdiri menggebrak mejanya, "Jangan bilang kalau kalau akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tepat seperti yang kau bilang Dobe."

Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Menyisakan Naruto yang pusing dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di perkarangan luar keluarga Hyuuga dengan memandang bulan di langit ynag saat ini tengah sendirin karena bintang sedang tidak ingin menemaninya. Ingatannya kembali memutar kemabali mengingat saat Uchiha Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat. Perlahan rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan karena patah hati kepada Naruto menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Padahal Hinata tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada hatinya hingga bisa merasakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar kata Ino, kalau Sasuke sebenarnya adalah orang yang begitu mudah dicintai tapi begitu sulit untuk dapat dicintai oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Tapi sudah terlalu terlambat kalau Hinata ingin mencintai Sasuke. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Neji. Diusianya yang bahkan baru menginjak 20 tahun di tahun ini dia telah menjadi seorang istri. Hiashi memang memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan Neji. Sehari setelah kabar Naruto tengah menjalin kasih dengan salah satu shinobi medis terbaik Konoha, Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk menghadapnya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan dinikahkan dengan Neji. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolaknya. Cintanya pada Naruto tidak mungkin lagi dapat tercapai karena dia telah memilih yang lain. Dan sekarang datang seseorang yang menawarkan cinta padanya yang begitu besar dan penuh keposesifan.

Perlahan air mata Hinata menetes. "K-kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkanku? T-tidak masalah kalau a-aku tidak pernah bahagia selama a-aku bisa membahagiakan orang disekitarku itu sudah cukup."

"Hinata-sama?" panggil seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata yang hampir sama dengan Hinata berjalan dari dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ada apa Neji-nii?" Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu berbalik tersenyum menatap Neji yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

Neji menatap wanita di depannya yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Seakan dengan menyentuh saja maka Hinata akan retak hingga seribu keping tetapi sorot lembut mata Hinata yang tidak di miliki oleh Hyuuga lainnya tetap terpancar.

"Apa anda merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan kita, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan Neji-nii. Selama aku bisa berguna untuk klan Hyuuga dan selama aku bisa membahagiakan orang di sekitarku itu tidak masalah."

"Tetapi itu berarti anda harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan anda?"

"Tidak masalah. Selama yang di korbankan adalah aku, itu tidak masalah. Karena sebenarnya kebahagian orang lain selalu dibangun diatas kebahagiaan orang lain. Biarlah aku tersakiti jangan orang lain," kata Hinata lembut. "Yang aku khawatirkan malah kebahagiaanmu Neji-nii, apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?"

Sekarang Neji tahu mengapa sorot lembut dimata Hinata tidak pernah hilang. Ketulusannya yang selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang lain disekitarnya. Hinata tidak perlu menguarkan aura mengancam hanya untuk membuat orang di kalangan Hyuuga segan padanya. Tanpa tangan dingin seperti milik Hiashi, Hinata mampu memimpin Hyuuga menjadi klan yang lebih baik. Dan disinilah Neji mengerti bahwa menurut Hinata bukan kebahagiaannya saja yang menjadi prioritas pertama tetapi semua orang yang ada. Maka disinilah peranan Neji untuk mendampingi Hinata. Demi menemani Hinata disaat terapuhnya. Disini bukan masalah siapa yang patut bahagia tetapi siapa yang mampu memberikan kebahagiaan itu sendiri kepada orang lain.

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan Hinata-sama."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Walau itu berarti kamu harus merelakan cintamu pada Hanabi-chan?"

Neji tersentak kaget sesaat sebelum kemudian mengembalikan raut wajah datarnya. "Apa maksud Hinata-_sama_?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Neji-_nii_ hanya aku yang mengetahui hal ini karena kamu selalu bisa menutupinya dengan wajah datarmu barusan. Tetapi sorot matamu pada Hanabi-chan sangat berbeda dengan saat kau melihatku ataupun wanita lainnya. Apa aku salah Neji-_nii_?"

Neji berani bersumpah dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan pipinya mulai memerah. "T-tidak, anda tidak salah Hinata-_sama_."

"Itulah aku menanyakan apa kamu tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini karena sampai sekarang kau memiliki cinta yang masih bisa kau raih. B-berbeda denganku yang memang harus berakhir." Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya menatap bulan. Neji tidak tega melihat sorot kesedihan dari matanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau cinta terkadang tidak harus memiliki. Tapi setelah kau pikir ulang pernyataan itu hanya untuk orang yang telah putus asa. Ketika kita mencoba melepas cinta itu, maka saat itulah saat tersulitnya. Apakah kita mampu melupakan orang yang kita cintai dengan begitu mudah?"

"Menurut anda Hinata-_sama_?"

"Tentu saja tidak mudah. Karena kalau kita begitu mudah melupakan orang yang kita cintai berarti kita tidak pernah serius mencintainya."

Hinata bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa malam telah terlalu larut Neji-_nii_. Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Neji memang menyukai Hanabi. Semua berawal dari rasa kagum pada bungsu Bunke Hyuuga tersebut walau pada awalnya Neji tidak menyukai Hanabi karena mengalahkan Hinata. Tetapi lambat laun Neji mengerti mengapa Hanabi begitu keras berusaha mengalahkan Hinata. Karena Hanabi tahu kalau dia bisa memotivasi Hinata sebagai tolak ukur untuk mengalahkannya hingga Hanabi masih terus dan terus berlatih. Dia tahu kalau dia memang telah kalah dari awal. Kelemahan Hinata ada karena ketidak tegaanya, kalau Hinata tumbuh seperti Hiashi maka bisa dipastikan Hinata akan menjadi penerus Hyuuga yang kuat dan mampu mengalahkan Hiashi. Akan tetapi Hinata tumbuh begitu lemah lembut seperti Okaa-sannya. Untuk mengimbangi keluarga Hyuuga yang kolot dan kaku.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai di jalanan Konoha yang sekarang tampak lenggang karena tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang. Karena pernikahannya dengan Neji tinggal seminggu lagi, Hinata dibebas tegaskan oleh Hokage yaitu Naruto selama 3 minggu ini. Selama itu pula Hinata banyak menghabiskan waktunya di bawah air terjun daripada harus beridam diri di kediaman Hyuuga dengan padangan tajam Otou-sannya yang tidak pernah bersahabat. Walau demikian Hinata tidak pernah sedikit pun terbesit dalam benaknya untuk membenci Hiashi. Bagaimana pun Hiashi adalah ayahnya, sekeras apa pun Hiashi dia selalu memikirkan kebaikan anaknya sendiri walau Hiashi tidak pernah menunjukkannya di permukaan. Dan Hinata menyadari itu.

"Hinata." Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dari cakranya yang kini terasa familiar bagi Hinata, Hinata tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"S-sasuke-san?"

"Hn, aku ingin membawa ke suatu tempat." Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya melompati rumah-rumah penduduk.

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan kompleks perumahan klan Uchiha. Hinata sempat bergidik sesaat saat melihat kompleks kediaman Uchiha yang begitu sepi tetapi dari sini Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana kuatnya klan Uchiha hingga mendapatkan kompleks istimewa seperti ini. Berbeda dengan klan Hyuuga yang hanya seperti rumah besar yang di bedakan pula dalam status Bunke dan Souke. Klan Uchiha lebih terliha solid tanpa adanya perbedaan strata tersebut.

Keduanya sampai di danau dalam kompleks Uchiha. Airnya terlihat begitu biru dan juga indah. Membuat Hinata ingin melangkahkan kakinya diatas danau tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-san disini sangat indah," ujar Hinata takjub.

"Hn, apa kau lupa kalau disini tempat kita bertemu pertama kali?" Sasuke mengajak Hinata melangkah diatas air danau tersebut.

Hinata mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia kesini tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. "G-gomen Sasuke-san, a-aku tidak ingat."

"Hn, tak masalah asalkan setelah ini kau akan selalu ingat. Dan panggil aku dengan sunfix –kun seperti yang lainnya."

Wajah Hinata menggelap memerah saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan senyum miring di bibirnya. "B-baiklah S-Sasuke-kun."

Hinata menunduk menyentuhkan tangannya kedalam air lalu membuat bola-bola air dengan kumpulan cakranya. Hinata tampak senang dengan hasil karyanya tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Sasuke memandang wajah tersenyum Hinata berharap kalau nantinya kalau dia yang akan terus membuat senyum di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, mau main perang air?" tanya Hinata. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab bola-bola air dari tangan Hinata telah melayang ke wajah Sasuke. Membuat Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei, aku belum bilang mulai." Sasuke berusaha membuat bola-bola air yang sama seperti Hinata tetapi tidak berhasil. Air tersebut hanya mengalir melewati tangannya walau dia telah mengalirkan cakranya.

""Plasshh.." satu lagi bola air mengenai Sasuke. Kali ini membuat rambut jabrik Sasuke menjadi lepek karenanya. Alhasil karena tidak mampu membuat bola-bola air seperti Hinata, Sasuke melemparkan air yang telah dialiri cakra tersebut kepada Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hinata yang tidak siap menerima serangan ombak air dari Sasuke hanya bisa diam saat air tersebut membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau curang S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Heh, siapa yang lebih dahulu curang."

Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membalas serangan air dari Sasuke. Keduanya tampak menikmati saat-saat bermain air saat ini. Tidak peduli pakaian keduanya telah basah karena tidak ada pihak yang ingin mengalah.

"Cukup Hinata. Aku sudah kedinginan," kata Sasuke berusaha meraih Hinata.

"Ayolah S-Sasuke-kun kita bahkan belum setengah jam bermain air," jawab Hinata berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Sasuke.

Kesal karena tidak juga dapat mengejar Hinata Sasuke menggunakan langkah cepatnya lalu meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata kaget ketika mendapati kalau dia begitu mudah tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata dapat melihat mata hitam Sasuke yang begitu dalam. Menyimpan kesedihan juga kekuatan didalamnya. Tidak seperti yang orang kira, Sasuke juga terlihat lemah didalamnya.

Keduanya masih tetap nyaman dengan dengan posisi seperti sekarang. Seakan terhipnotis satu sama lain, jarak keduanya saling menipis perlahan. Hingga ketika bibir keduanya bersentuhan sensasi yang tidak pernah Sasuke maupun Hinata rasakan didunia ini menjalar keseluruh tubuh mereka. Menghantarkan rasa hangat yang tidak hanya terasa di permukaan kulit tetapi juga di dalam hati keduanya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang rampng Hinata sedang tangan yang lainnya merangkum pipi kanan Hinata lembut. Sungguh ini pengalaman pertama keduanya berciuman kecuali dengan Sasuke dengan Naruto dulu tentu saja Sasuke tidak menghitungnya sebagai ciuman. Bibir Hinata terasa lembut dan hangat di bibir Sasuke. Dengan malu-malu Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan Hinata dapat merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat. Dan ketika keduanya pelahan melepaskan bibirnya terbesit rasa tidak rela. Tetapi jarak keduanya tidak berkurang, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. Mencium wangi levender yang menguar pada tubuh gadis yang begitu dicintainya didepannya.

"Hinata jadilah milikku," bisik Sasuke lirih di telingan Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar mendengar bisikannya. "T-tetapi a-aku akan.."

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Hinata. "Cukup kau katakan 'ya'. Jangan melihat yang lain kau cukup mencintaiku saja dengan perlahan."

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat bibir hangat Sasuke kembali terasa menyapu bibirnya. Wangi mint dari pria didepannya ini mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terhipnotis. "Ya. T-tolong selamatkan a-aku Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Pasti. Secepatnya akan kuselamatkan kau. Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "A-aku menyayangimu Sasuke-kun untuk saat ini."

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku Hinata." Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Pantulan bayangan keduanya tercipta diatas air berlatarkan matahari terbenam. Sungguh indah seperti sayap malaikat juga iblis keluar dari punggung keduanya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk diatas meja riasnya sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya ketika pintu gesernya terbuka Hanabi. Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika adiknya masuk lalu datang memeluknya.

"Sudah pulang dari misi Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus rambut coklat adiknya yang berantakan.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Apa nee-chan akan benar-benar menikah dengan Neji-nii?" Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hanabi-chan?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan menikah dengan Neji-nii? Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban lagi," kata Hanabi pelan.

Hinata menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Ditambah lagi ada seseorang yang mulai mengisi hatiku."

"Kalau begitu biar Neji-nii menikah denganku saja," sahut Hanabi cepat lalu kemudia dia menutup mulutnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Benarkah kau bersedia? Yang aku dengar Neji-nii saat ini tengah mencintai seorang gadis berambut coklat."

Hanabi tertunduk sesaat. "B-benarkah? A-apa mungkin itu Tenten-nee?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja Tenten atau bahkan gadis berambut coklay didepanku ini."

Hanabi mendengus. "Tidak mungkin Neji-nii suka pada gadis sepertiku. Konohamaru saja bilang aku terlalu kasar untuk menjadi gadis yang dicintai."

Hinata menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata perak Hanabi. "Kamu bukan kasar Hanabi-chan hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dan itu bagian yang disukai oleh Neji-nii darimu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Hmhm.. wajar kalau tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena Neji-nii selalu menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya itu."

"Lalu siapa yang saat ini sedang mengisi hati Hinata-nee? Jangan bilang kalau makhluk orange-merah itu lagi?"

Dahi Hinata mengerut bingung. "Makhluk orange merah?"

"Naruto Hokage baka. Karena dia sekarang mengenakan jubah kebesaran Hokage berwarna merah."

Hinata tertawa. "Bukan. Bukan Naruto-kun lagi. Lagipula saat ini dia sedang pacaran dengan Sakura-san."

"L-lalu siapa?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "U-Uchiha.."

"Sasuke?" potong Hanabi cepat. Hinata hanya mengangguk mejawabnya. "Wow! Nee-chanku berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang pangeran dari negeri es."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Sudah 3 hari sejak ciman pertama mereka kemarin. Diam-diam Hinata dan Sasuke saling bertemu dan pergi berjalan di tempat-tempat indah yang hanya ditemukan oleh mereka berdua. Perlahan jarak kedua yang begitu jauh saling menipis dan keduanya saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Jadi karena itu saat ini Uchiha-san tadi ada di ruang kerja Tou-san."

"Apa?" Hinata terkaget.

"Iya. Tadi aku lihat Uchiha-san memasuki ruang kerja Tou-san. Tampaknya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius lalu Neji-nii menyusul masuk kedalam."

Hinata segera bengkit dari duduknya. "K-kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi Hanabi-chan?"

Lalu Hinata melompat keluar dari jendelanya. "Karena aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha-san datang untuk melamarmu," jawab Hanabi saat sosok Hinata tidak terlihat lagi. Kemudian berjalan keluar dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Hinata melompati atap kediaman Hyuuga ketika melihat Sasuke baru keluar dari gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"S-Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke berbalik lalu tersenyum lembut. "Sedang apa kau disini? Ini sudah malam."

"S-seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kamu disini dan menghadap Tou-san?"

"Untuk memastikan kau menjadi milikku dengan cara baik-baik. Kalau caranya ini tidak berhasil aku masih banyak rencana lainnya."

"M-maksudnya?"

Sasuke mengecup kening berponi Hinata. "Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Tou-sanmu akan setuju atau tidak. Tidurlah sekarang sudah terlalu malam."

Hinata hanya dapat memegang keningnya yang dicium Sasuke barusan sambil memandang bayangan Sasuke yang mulai menjauh

.

.

.

Hinata duduk dihadapan Hiashi ketika Hiashi memanggilnya untuk menghadap di ruang kerja. Ini telah hari kedua setelah Sasuke datang menghadap pada Hiashi. Lalu pintu dibelakangnya terbuka menampakkan sosok yang mulai Hinata rindukan setiap harinya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk dengan tenang disisi Hinata. Tidak mempedulikan pandangan tajam dari Hiashi dan tatapan bingung dari Hinata.

"Kau menemukan suami yang hebat," ujar Hiashi langsung. "Kau akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke Hinata."

Mata Hinata terbelalak lalu memandang Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Nanti hanya akan acara sederhana tanpa upacara besar-besaran seperti yang kau pinta." Mata Hiashi tertuju pada Sasuke lalu kembali pada Hinata. "Kalian berdua akan mendukung klan yang akan bangkit kembali. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan menjadi seorang Uchiha Hinata bukan lagi Hyuuga. Pesta pernikahan kalian akan digelar akhir musim gugur."

Ada nada sedih saat Hiashi mengatakan untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Kami akan menikah awal bulan April ini. Tepatnya tanggal 2."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi tajam.

"Karena aku tidak ingin pernikahan kami dianggap April Mop kalau diselenggarakan tanggal 1," jawab Sasuke santai sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kenapa bisa begitu mudahnya Sasuke mengubah pikiran seorang Hiashi.

"Terserah kalian. Tapi pastikan kau akan selalu melindungi dan mencintai Hinata." Hiashi menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku memastikan itu dengan nyawaku Hiashi-jiisan."

Keduanya lalu mengundurkan diri membiarkan Hiashi tetap di ruang kerjanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun apa yang kamu katakan hingga Tou-san mengubah pikirannya dengan begitu mudah?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata lalu menyeringai. "Aku menjanjikan padanya bahwa akan melahirkan generasi bari dari _dojustu kekkei genkai_."

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau..."

Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata kedalan pelukannya. "Dengan kau menjadi milikku itu sudah lebih dari cukup Hinata."

.

.

.

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar dilangsung pada tanggal 2 April di kuil keluarga untuk janji pernikahannya. Lalu pesta kebun kecil-kecilan di perkarangan kediaman Hyuuga untuk menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang. Undangan hanya disebarkan pada teman-teman dekat Sasuke dan Hinata serta beberapa pejabat tinggi Konoha oleh Hiashi.

Hinata tampak sangat cantik dengan kimono berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bunga-bunga indah berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya di sanggul cantik keatas menyisakan beberapa anak rambutnya yang kemudian ditahan oleh kenseika bermotif teratai ungu di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan Hakama resmi berwarna hitam, tidak lupa dengan lambang Uchiha besar di punggungnya. Seolah memperlihatkan kalau tidak lama lagi klan Uchiha akan bangkit membawa generasi baru yang tentunya menjadi klan terhebat yang ada.

"Seperti yang telah kubilang, Tidak peduli dengan takdir, jodoh atau bukan. Akan aku pastikan hatimu hanya untukku," bisik Sasuke pelan ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Entah jodoh atau bukan saat ini kita telah bersama. Itulah yang terpenting."

"Kau benar Uchiha Hinata," ujar Sasuke yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Lalu pandangan Sasuke terarah pada Neji yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya. "Tampaknya Neji harus bersabar 3 tahun lagi kalau ingin menikah dengan Hanabi."

"Kurasa 2 tahun cukup untuk mereka berdua Sasuke-kun. Mungkin malah 1 tahun, kita saja hanya memerlukan 2 bulan."

"Tapi aku perlu 17 tahun untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau tahu kalau kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang paling sulit kudapatkan. Kenapa kau tidak seperti yang lain saja, berteriak di sekitarku. Paling tidak dengan begitu aku lebih mudah melihat dan menggapaimu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Gomen. Paling tidak kita telah bersama saat ini. Kemudian tahun depan kita akan merayakan hari jadi kita yang pertama dan begitu seterusnya. Selamanya kita bisa merayakan hari jadi kita pada tanggal ini." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kau benar. Selamanya kita akan bersama-bersama dengan penerus Uchiha nantinya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Dan kita melihat bagaimana anak-anak dan cucu kita tumbuh."

"Ya kita memiliki waktu yang sangat banyak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ** Di dedikasikan untuk Devil Angel First Anniversary (DA1A). Untuk hari jadi SasuHina Lovers tahun pertama, semoga kita bisa terus merayakannya di tahun depan dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya.

Gomen ne kalau ceritanya terasa aneh juga alurnya kecepatan. Semoga minna menyukainya.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
